Tomato Kisses
by NyappyCaramelCloud
Summary: After battling with his sexuality even more than his routinely spats with Sasuke, he came to the upsetting conclusion that he had fallen in love with someone that was incapable of returning the feelings of deep compassion.


**A/N:** Sup? It's short :] but enjoy, and don't forget I don't own Naruto XD If I did it would just turn into one huge slightly angsty love story between two boys named Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki who had lots of loving (vampire ninja) buttsecks :D Cuz I'm a loser like that. And I wouldn't be as awesome as Kishi-sensei... cuz I wouldn't have the same awesome ideas he does D;

--

_**Tomato Kisses**_  
_SasuNaru_

_--  
_

"Kakashi-sensei told me to check up on you." Was his excuse.

Sasuke scoffed a bit obnoxiously, turning his nose in another direction in a childish manner. He said nothing, didn't offer to contribute to the conversation Naruto had himself given up on after a few failed attempts, leaving the draining silence to linger for long minutes in the air.

Gently, as if their skin would burn with contact, Naruto placed a hand on the red-stained bandages on Sasuke's upper torso. He asked quietly if it hurt, asked what kind of pain it had brought when the kunai had initially carved into his skin. He listened to the silk voice that gave short answers and smiled to himself at the feel of the cool skin that he let his hand graze over.

Sasuke shifted, unsure of the touch.

"Do you want ramen?" Naruto asked after a hesitant moment, wondering if the raven boy was hungry.

By the disapproving face he received from the Uchiha heir, he figured that the noodles weren't the boy's favourite. So onto his feet and into the kitchen he went, hoping to find something Sasuke would like.

He rummaged through cabinets and drawers, then finally into the fridge where he found the largest and most curious collection of little red fruits (or vegetables - whichever they were said to really be.) He smiled to himself, hoping that Sasuke would be proud of his little present.

"Why are you here?"

Naruto turned to the owner of the voice, a frown tugging away at the smile that had adorned his boyish features. He repeated what he had said earlier, and grew even more confused at the unhappy response from Sasuke.

"Why are you _staying_?"

Growing only more confused at the questions, Naruto mumbled a halfhearted "You don't want me here?" To the boy he looked at with so much admiration. He stepped forward, extending a bowl of tomatoes. "You like these, right?"

He wouldn't leave Sasuke. He didn't want to. He couldn't leave an injured Sasuke alone. After battling with his sexuality even more than his routinely spats with Sasuke, he came to the upsetting conclusion that he had fallen in love with someone that was incapable of returning the feelings of deep compassion.

On top of falling in love with another male (when he honestly thought his heart yearned for Sakura) he couldn't comprehend when these emotions had come into play. He always competed with the raven, and dreams to surpass him were frequently on his mind. He couldn't doubt that Sasuke was the most precious person to him. He couldn't doubt that when he saw Sasuke's skills constantly growing he did panic with a fear of being left behind by the one person he wanted to be one with.

"Naruto,"

He loved the sound of his name against the harsh tones of Sasuke's voice.

"Answer my question."

In hopes that the questions could be dropped and forgotten, he picked up a slice of tomato and put one in his mouth, smiling brightly at the face he found himself staring at almost everyday. And one last time, this time perched on the bed, he offered the bowl of tomatoes.

Sasuke's dark eyes focused on the collection of red fruits (or vegetables) that awaited his attention before he shifted and looked up at Naruto. He swallowed, staring at Naruto's unbelievably cute face.

With one hand he slowly moved the bowl aside, feeling a string tug the corner of his lip at Naruto's puzzled expression.

Through some sort of unseen magnetism, he found a pull growing stronger that only let him get closer to Naruto.

Closing his lips around the red tomato that still stuck out of Naruto's mouth, Sasuke broke it and chewed it, swallowed it, and then gently flicked his tongue out to clean the little trickle of tomato juice that had slid down a now stunned blond's chin.

* * *

**A/N:** Holy shit what is this? _A fail_.  
When is this supposed to take place? No idea. Came up with it on random while I ate my birthday cheesecake :)

_Tomato Kisses_? What a dumbshit title, and the last sentence was dumb as hell (I fail XDD) but oh well, I love me some SasuNaru x3


End file.
